


Stubborn

by Xerox



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddle for Warmth, Gen, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Xerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt over at TWD Kinkmeme:<br/>Perhaps the three men are out on a hunt/searching for Sophia/supply run. Sudden troll face storm appears! Obviously this means they must cuddle for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

They went looking for that group of men, the ones that Rick had talked about in the bar and Shane had convinced them that they couldn’t leave this hanging out in the wind, that they needed to at least know where to expect them from.

So they headed out first thing in the morning, when the sun was up and high and it was looking to be a warm day. Just Shane, Rick, and Daryl. Seemed like the best bet to keep it small and simple, and those who at least had some idea of what they were doing.

It was a long hike, past noon when Daryl noticed the clouds moving in too damned quickly and they’d split up for a bit to cover more ground because it was taking too long for Shane’s liking. Daryl had figured it would be fine, both men knew how to handle themselves out here. And they should have stayed close enough that he’d have heard if there was any issues with either of them.

But those clouds moved in faster than even Daryl could anticipate and a wind was starting up strong enough to drown out any noise that shouldn’t be there.

He found Rick first, man hadn’t been far off and they went about quickly stringing together some half assed shelter that would keep them mostly dry for whatever hell the weather decided to give them. Then he needed to go find fucking Shane because the man hadn’t found them yet, was probably fool enough to think this would just be some stupid usual normal Georgia burst of rain, that would leave him wet but would blow over to the sun warming him again.

Fucking fool ass man.

It was coming a flood by the time Daryl spotted Shane, leaning against a tree like that would save him. “C’mon,” he grunted, grabbing and pulling Shane to that little make shift shelter so they could get out of this rain and the wind before they caught hyperthermia or something just as damned stupid.

And by the time they were there it was almost damned useless, both of them soaked straight through and no damned coats because it had been a warm day. Daryl should have known better, hell he’d known better. Never was supposed to put your trust in the weather, first thing he’d been taught was to always be prepared.

They sat there, under the little leave canopy thing he’d managed to throw together for a few minutes, it was mostly dry under it but the wind was blowing strong and Rick was the only one dry out of them. When Daryl glanced at Shane he could see the man shaking, probably just like he was, but he was pulled off all the way to the edge, like they had cooties or something. And Daryl was half tempted to just go ahead and let Shane stay like that, if he didn’t like him that much fuck him, but then he thought of dealing with a sick Shane and that just made up Daryl’s mind on his own.

“This ain’t working,” he spoke loudly, and Shane and Rick both jerked their heads toward him, like they were actually listening. “We’re gonna freeze if we just sit like this,” he explained further, and Shane snorted and turned away but Rick kept on looking at him, nodding some.

“What do you suppose we should do?” Rick asked earnestly, a bit like he already knew and maybe cops were given some kind of hit and run survival curse, Daryl wouldn’t have a clue about things like that. All he knew about cops were that they knew how to take a man down hard if that man thought he could fight him.  
“Body heat,” he shrugged while taking off his top layers, “Got soaked looking for him,” he said nodding at Shane who was still ignoring their whole conversation like it wasn’t happening. Daryl didn’t much care either, he’d either smarten up and share some heat or he’d sit there miserable until this shit passed over, wasn’t no dirt off of Daryl’s shoulder.

Rick nodded, taking his own top layers off and yeah, neither of them were too sure how this was going to work because they probably needed a blanket, but maybe they could drape or something. Rick was keeping his under shirt on though, and Daryl didn’t fault him because he was keeping his own on and the damned man was like a furnace to his chilled skin.

The storm kept going and they’d kind of figured out a way to keep the heat between the both of them, but every time Rick called Shane over the man laughed and shook his head. Told them he wasn’t that cold and kept on in his little damned corner.

Well fuck him, Daryl thought as a burst of breeze shot in and it felt like ice. “Stubborn bullheaded motherfucker,” he said below his breathe and Rick grunted in agreement and Daryl could see the worry on Rick’s face for that sorry sack of shit like it was a damned picture book.

And then he caught a good look of Shane’s face when there was some lightning and he didn’t look good, could fucking see that Rick had seen it as well and he pulled away from Rick even if it was the last thing he wanted. “Get your dumb ass over here, ain’t none of us going to bite.” And he was pulling Shane closer to them and Rick was helping while Shane was trying to struggle but it wasn’t hindering them much at this point.

“Stupid mother fucker going to give yourself hyperthermia,” Daryl growled, trying to figure out how they were going to get this to work while Rick started pulling off clothes that felt too damned cold.

“N’body gets hyperthermia in Georgia,” Shane mumbled tugging his arm from Rick but all it did was get his arm out of his sleeve.

“Shows what you know,” Daryl snorted, letting Rick pull Shane up to his chest while Daryl pushed closely to Shane’s side. “Most people who get hyperthermia are ones ain’t dressed for the weather, think it ain’t as cold as it is and go out in thin clothes. Stupid shit like that.”

“What the fuck would you know about it?” but Shane wasn’t struggling, was actually leaning back into Rick and letting them drape the only dry clothing they had on top of him.

“More than you,” Daryl argued back but that was the end of the conversation really because they were as warm as they were going to get and the storm was picking up and event his close they’d have to shout to be heard.

Daryl didn’t care that much about what they had to say to do that.

-

When the rain finally stopped the sun was already going down and they were all shivering, but it wasn’t near as bad as it would be. Or Daryl figured anyways because Shane’s lips weren’t looking as blue and Daryl’s hands hadn’t gone numb. Shane looked bout ready to start being pissy though, so he pulled away and stuck his head out. Proud that his little canopy had stood up in the weather, even in that shit fuck of a storm they’d gotten caught in. “Figure we might head on back,” he mumbled back. “Going to be dark either way.”

Rick nodded, crawling out as well and squinting toward the sound set. “Sounds like a good idea,” he agreed, turning back to look at Shane who was following them out slowly, shirts gripped in his hand.

And if either of these men had been Daryl’s brother, acting the way they were, he’d have egged them on like no tomorrow, made jokes until they laughed at the situation with him. But neither of them were Merle, and that was probably for the best, and they might not accept that kind of teasing, especially Shane who looked warm enough with the blush spreading to his cheeks. “This doesn’t leave the three of us,” Shane said below his breath, like anyone would care how they’d kept alive in that fucking storm.

Daryl told him as much and would have gotten a wet shirt in the face but Shane’s fighting to not cuddle up with them had drained him and the man was dragging, so Daryl just dodged and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a baby about it,” he shrugged, “ain’t no one gonna care a lick about what we got up to in these woods.” He added just because he couldn’t stop himself, not with Shane acting pissy like Merle would have a long night of drinking and binging.

“Let’s just get back,” Rick said, sounding as tired as Shane looked and Daryl dropped it because he wasn’t about to piss Rick off to, man might not call off his hound dog if he did.


End file.
